


Mayor

by prussianblue7



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, One Shot, meteor crew, three-year journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prussianblue7/pseuds/prussianblue7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot about WV and his interactions with the meteor crew during the three-year journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayor

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick oneshot about WV joining the meteor crew and his influence on those around him during the three-year journey. It would be awesome if you could leave a comment to tell me what you think or give me some constructive criticism. Thank you and please enjoy!

No one was quite sure what to think of the Mayor. They didn’t know anything about him other than the fact that he was a mayor. Well, that, and the fact that he had gotten on Jack Noir’s bad side (which really wasn’t all that difficult, to be honest.) Their post-reunion conversations had been brought to a halt with the arrival of Noir’s stunning Prospitian counterpart, who had gently laid the fresh body of the mayor on the ground before brandishing a black sword and taking off after the distant shadow of her rival.

Not long after Sollux started the meteor and its crew on its journey, they entered their first dream bubble. The bubble happened to be occupied by a god-tiered Feferi, who happily greeted them and agreed to bring the Mayor back to life using her abilities. Within moments, the meteor had a seventh occupant in the form of a small, black-carapaced mayor. The Mayor had woken looking more than a little confused. Even beneath the bloodstained shroud covering most of his face, one could clearly see his facial expression of “What the heck is going on and how did I get here?” He looked around the room for something he expected to be there, but wasn’t, and then examined the still damp blood coating his clothes with motions that expressed some semblance of disgust. Rose had introduced herself first, simply stating her name with as friendly a smile as she could manage and shaking his small, clawed hand. The others followed suit (with some reluctance from Karkat) and then the crew went back about their business as another dream bubble approached.

It had been more than a month since the meteor had left the Green Sun and the Mayor had yet to speak a single word. Kanaya compared this to the many carapacians she had spoken with during her moments on Prospit and came to the conclusion that this was somewhat unusual. Perhaps the former Dersite had some sort of genetic defect that rendered him nonverbal? Or maybe he just had no inclination to speak. Either way, communication with the Mayor was always somewhat one-sided. Dave seemed to take full advantage of the Mayor’s lack of response, using him as an unbiased “wall” of sorts to rant to, vent at, or bounce ideas off of. The Mayor would always reply with a few non-committal hand gestures and wait for him to continue rambling.

Another conundrum surrounding their carapaced companion was his obsession with building structures out of cans and simple chalk drawings (Terezi had been more than happy to alchemize several hundred packs of chalk for him to use, though the reason behind all the greens mysteriously vanishing had yet to be solved.) Can Town already took up the better part of one of the larger rooms on the meteor and was still expanding with every can alchemized and added to the extensive map of aluminium structures. Terezi and Dave were more than happy to indulge in the construction and expansion of Can Town, and spent a great deal of time towards stacking cans one on top of each other, with careful instructions from the Mayor to guide them. The Mayor’s focus on Can Town seemed almost neurotic at times. He was rarely seen anywhere on the meteor other than Can Town’s designated room, even when Kanaya and Rose attempted to lure him out to the common room on movie nights with the promise of various green foods. 

Rose, being the amateur psychologist she was, couldn’t help but wonder about some of the signs the Mayor would show of various psychological issues, such as his burning hatred of monarchy, his obsession with Can Town that would keep him working hour after hour without nourishment or respite, or the times when when he would just pause in the middle of something (usually a mock battle between armies of cans) to stare blankly into space for minutes at a time. If anyone disturbed him while he was spacing out, he would jump to his feet, shaken out of whatever trance he had been in, and then continue working like nothing had happened, albeit usually with a slightly haunted look in his pale eyes. 

The Mayor quickly becomes a constant in their lives, always there to talk to (or at), or build forts with, or just to be there for them, and it makes all the difference. He also becomes a sort of caretaker for them; making sure they eat and sleep enough, patching up any wounds that result from sparring matches or accidents, even giving out hugs on particularly bad days. He is, in a way, necessary for them to function, and he ensures their safety and happiness more often than not, whether he means to or otherwise. They may not know much about the Mayor or the mysterious past that left him with his various quirks, but they do know that life on the meteor wouldn’t be the same without him.


End file.
